Possession
by DTS Guru
Summary: Jayne wins a new trophy in a bar-room brawl. Pre-Rayne


Title: Possession

Pairing: Pre-Rayne

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nope, still no shiny paychecks rollin' in

* * *

Simon grabbed Jayne's arm as they passed, the doctor's eyes rimmed with worry. "Have you seen River?"

Jayne shrugged the hand away. "Girl's prob'ly hidin' or some such."

The doctor nodded, his eyes scanning the corridor. "She had quite the scare."

The eyes darted back to Jayne. The gratitude on the other man's face set Jayne on edge. As the surgeon pressed closer, the merc took a step back.

"Thank you for taking care of River today, Jayne. She could have been hurt if not for you."

Jayne scoffed. "_Go se_. Moony took out a room full'a Reavers. She can handle a bar full'a handsy drunks. Just taken by surprise is all."

"Regardless, thank you. If you see her, please send her to the infirmary."

Jayne fled the doctor's presence as quickly as he could. This hero business was getting ruttin' old gorram fast. Although, he could stand a bit more of the admirin' look in Kaylee's eyes. But he was going to have to wipe that smirk right off of Mal's face soon. Man was having too much fun poking at the newest hero on board.

It wasn't like Jayne'd saved Crazy cause he liked the _feng le _girl. Nah, she was crew. And when crew was in trouble, you saved 'em. Simple as that. 'Sides, he woulda stepped into the middle of any bar fight. Just so happened this one was over who got to take Moony home with 'im. And if that thought hadn't settled right with him…well…it was just cause the girl was crew. Nobody was hijacking his crew without a fight.

The hair on the back of Jayne's neck crawled as he stepped off his ladder. By the time he finished spinning he had his finger on the trigger and his weapon aimed at the figure sitting on his bed. He lowered the gun with a curse.

"_Wo cao_." Jayne muttered. "Where's your clothes, Crazy?"

River waved a hand in the general direction of the corner of the bunk, not bothering to turn her attention from his girls. The ones cut from girly mags, not the weapons. She tilted her head to the side, peering closer at one of the pics, a thoughtful sound escaping her throat as she moved. Jayne's eyes followed the dark hair as it flowed over creamy skin. The curves were slight, but they were perfect.

Ripping his gaze away from the tempting sight, he turned toward the corner. If that brother of hers came looking for her in here Jayne could kiss his _pi gu_ goodbye. Mal would see to that. Wouldn't matter none that Crazy'd got all nekkid on her own. Wouldn't matter none that just hours earlier Jayne'd been the one to save her from a bar full a drunk men wantin' to claim her as their own. Nope. Jayne'd be floatin' out in the black fore he could say _Ta ma de hun dan._

Her dress was folded and placed neatly on top of her boots. That made her nekkidness all the more worryin'. She took the time to fold her dress neatly. So she'd been in his bunk for awhile. He tossed it her way, tryin' desperately to ignore the parts of her that had become visible with his change in angle. He was goin' to the special hell.

She caught the fabric but settled it in her lap. At least that covered part of her, but her top half was still drawin' his eyes.

"Put the ruttin' dress on, Moony," He growled.

Her lower lip puckered out. "You do not like your trophy. It isn't shiny enough. Not the gold."

Her fingers rose to brush along the figure of one of his girls, doing some interesting things to her own curves. His mind stalled as he watched her torso shift with the movement. She lowered her arm, brushing her hand slowly down her chest before dropping it to rest on the dress.

"She will never be gold," she muttered with a resigned tone.

Jayne snapped his mouth closed, realizing it had fallen open at some point. He pointed to the dress. "Don't know what this trophy _go se_ is about, but you need to get your gorram clothes on 'fore someone catches us."

With a sigh she pulled the dress up over her head. Groaning, Jayne turned. He'd gotten another flash of sights that he had no right seein'. Closin' his eyes did no 'mount a good neither. That vision was burned into his retinas. His hands itched to pull that gorram dress right back off'a her slim little body.

Figurin' she'd had 'nough time to cover up proper like, he turned back 'round to see her clothed and back to studyin' his nekkid ladies. "You gonna tell me why you're in my bunk?"

She reached up to run a hand loving like along his other collection of ladies. "He always keeps what he wins."

Jayne frowned. "So?"

She sent him a look. "Last man standing. She _was_ the trophy all the men were fighting for?"

Jayne opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again.

River stood. "She is a fast learner. Would be better than manual operation."

Even in that dress five gorram sizes too big, she was testing his resolve. He should'a stayed back in that bar to pick up some trim. Moony shouldn't be havin' this effect on him. It'd been too gorram long since he'd had a woman throwin' herself at him like this, least wise not without payin' a down payment first. Yeah, that was it.

"Fought to keep a crew member safe. Not to claim you as mine," Jayne bit out tersely. Had nothin' to do with feelin's for her. Just the way they was all lookin' at her. More he thought on it, more the idea of those _hun dans_ getting' their grubby hands on her made him angry.

She approached him slowly, placing one foot in front of the other. Did she even know how gorram sexy that was? She stopped a few inches from him, peering up intently into his face. He grit his teeth and clenched his hands to his side, resisting the urge to grab her. Didn't even know what he'd do with her once he had her. Okay, that was a lie. But he knew he shouldn't want to do those things with Moony.

He flinched as her hand rose to his face. His hands twitched as she ran soft fingers gently down his cheek. "Should not lie, Jayne. Pants will burn and no one will come to put out the fire when he cries wolf."

Her head tilted to the side as she did that creepifyn' listenin' trick. Sighin' she stepped away from him. "Time has run short. In three minutes g_e ge _will come seeking assistance finding the girl."

Jayne was shocked by the strength of the disappointment that rocked through him. He didn't want the girl to leave. She shot him a bright smile. She darted in and out quickly, kissing his cheek and moving away before he could react. Giggling, the girl began her climb up the ladder.

Another giggle drew his eyes to his open hatch. The girl's face was peering through the hatch at him, her hair hanging down in a long wavy curtain. Her smile widened as their eyes met. "The trophy will be in the bay at midnight if the owner would like to take possession."

And then he was staring at an empty hatchway.

"_Ta ma de hun dan._"

Jayne let his head fall against the cool rungs of the ladder. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was her. Her body. Her smile. Her laughing eyes just before she pulled her head out of his bunk. He had to get his mind under control. Had to replace the imagines burned into his brain with the familiar curves of the gals plastered around his bunk. But it just weren't doin'. Might as well rip all those pics down now. They were useless to him. Moony'd taken possession of his mind and he didn't think she'd be lettin' loose any time soon.

"Yep. _Wo pi gu cao._ Might as well enjoy it." Jayne closed and locked his hatch. Simon could hunt for his sister on his own. Jayne had a nap to take. He had a late night 'pointment to keep.


End file.
